


Soror Mea

by Megkips



Category: Rome
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/pseuds/Megkips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her husband's death, Atia takes a moment to write to her older sister and let her know how things are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soror Mea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regndoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regndoft/gifts).



My Dearest Older Sister--

How kind it is for you to write to me after after Gaius’ funeral. I only apologise that it has taken so long for me to reply to you. The household is barely in order these days and people are slow to accept that for the time being, I am the one to manage all business contacts. It’s as if they forget that Octavius is only four years old and lacks the needed skills to truly take over the house. Indeed, it has been some struggle for me as well, as I scarcely had use for them until now. It’s all very simple when you’re married to manage relationships with other families, but when you must also press after clients, well - I hope that you never have to find out what it is like.

As it is, the actual managing of accounts is no difficulty, and I have attended enough dinner parties alongside Gaius to understand politics. There’s been few offers of assistance from various families, but none have been without guile. The only one I might remotely consider at the moment is that of Lucius Marcius Philippus, who at the very least has had the good sense to ask after Octavius’s education in the midst of all other things. It’s clear he has some designs in all of this, but he is the first man to ask after my children in the wake of Gaius’ passing.

It is very likely that you will receive this letter before Lupercalia. Let me state now that you and your family are more than welcome at our house. The past month has been nothing but doom and gloom - some cheerful visitors would be wonderful. It is also likely that both of my children could benefit from some time with yours. I believe your daughter is now around Octavia’s age, correct? 

In addition, have you heard from our younger sister? I know she was ill during Gaius’ funeral and was unable to come, so a lack of any follow up letters has me doubly concerned. Since you two have less distance between you, I thought you might know something that I do not.

May you continue in good health and fortune.

-Atia

**Author's Note:**

> Historically, Atia of the Julii had three sisters - one older and one younger - and married Lucius Marcius Philippus. This was never touched upon in series and I have a hard time believing that what we see of Atia wasn't influenced by both factors.
> 
> With thanks to Gil for the beta and the title!


End file.
